The Vampire crossover
by Charles Roberts
Summary: It was an invation to someguy Y2K vampire changle this story is the 3 LFA members trys to spot the Vampires from running the Rollerball Games but Alexander, Smith, and Nakil spot Jason from taking over the world and the warners meet the digesdents 01, 02


The Vampires Attacked Japan AKA Tade LFA/Digmon/New Anamaniacs/Blade/Rollerball crossover   
  
LFA are owned by me   
  
New Anamaniacs are owned by Federica   
  
Digmon are owned by Fox Kids   
  
Blade are owned by Moive Company   
  
This is Readet R   
  
Rollerball are owned by MGM   
Setting Tokyo, Japan   
  
The plane came down and the New Anamaniacs walked out the first one was Yakko and Federica Warner and there grown up son Toonz Warner the next one were Wakko and Aggie Warner, and the last one were Dot and Alessandro Warner were geting off   
  
Yakko: well gang were are here in Japan   
  
Wakko: Who we will see   
  
Federica: Yea.   
  
Yakko: Our Friend Alexnader Armington head of the LFA and he Inviting us to the Tokyo Dome of Rollerball USA VS Japan and he staying at the Toyko Hotel.   
  
Chapture 2 Tokyo Hottel  
  
The Warners arvied at the Tokyo Hotel and Alexander great them.   
  
Alexander: Hay guys and welcome to the pent house.   
  
Warners: Wow!   
  
Alexander: And say hi to the Digdestin 01 and 02 this is Tai, Matt, TK, Kari, Izzy, Joe, Sora, and Mime the 01 digdestins   
  
01 Digdestins: hi   
  
Warners: Hi  
  
Alexander: Now 02 this is Davis, Ken, Yoei, Cody,   
  
02: Hi   
  
Warners: Hi   
  
Toonz: Cool Digdestins your digmon are beter than Pokemon.   
  
Alexander: Well let get to sleep and tormoral night the Rollerball his playing United Stats Storms Vs Japan Jets, Warners, Digdestins 01 and 02 you will geting V.I.P. Pass at the game and Matt you be performing you music at the Dome.   
  
Warners, 01 and 02: Ok   
  
Chapture 3   
  
Friday night Tokyo Dome the camers were playing and the sing appers in all langues says Rollarball and picture has Alexander Armington for the USA Storms VS Nikey Kamtama for the Japan Jets.   
  
Paul Haymen: Leady and Genteman welcome to Rollarball tonights games is the United States Storms are 12-0 VS the Japan Jets are 11-1 the playoff race are begging it will be the fastes Motocycle Alexander Armington VS the Fastes Motocycle Nikey Kamtama for the Japan Jets  
this ryivery has started in Washington D.C. when the USA beat Japan 5-4 win.   
  
But there one person was wacting the digdestins and his minons was wacting the pupey face kids and the Digdestins and the vampire name was Jason Tims.   
  
Vampire Jason: It time to fied my minnons.   
  
The buzzer sound the USA got first possesion of the ball Alexander pased to Blade, Back to Alexander the Jason say.   
  
Jason: Attacked.   
  
One fan saw someting was comming at them and he scream.   
  
Fan: evebody vampires are attacking   
  
Fans: AAARGES!   
  
Alexander Saw this and tells the rest of Rolerball groups.   
  
Alexander: Spots this game the Vampire are attacking   
  
Nikal: What they runnend the game let fight the with Rolerball style.   
  
Jason saw Sora and begun attacking her the Warners, and Digdestins were fighting the Vampires.   
  
Sora: Tai help.  
  
Sora was suggling with the vampire and Tai saw this   
  
Tai: Sora!  
  
but Tai was overpowerd by the vampires then he saw Sora got biten by Jason.   
  
Tai: Nooo!   
  
It was too late Sora now a Vampire.   
  
Alexander was fighting vampries and put them to dust and saw Sora got biten and was undead walking over to Tai and he saw Jason and he went over him and hit him in the face.   
  
Jason: Grr! who dares to hit me?   
  
Alexander: I did and now I am mad at you for turing Sora into a Vampire.   
  
Jason: Well you got two choise fight me or Save the Warners HA HA HA!   
  
Alexander: What?   
  
Alexander Saw this the Vampires were overpower the Warners now bite them and Sora bites Tai and now Tai and the warners now vampires.   
  
Alexander: Noooo!   
  
Jason: Come Chirlden we leve.  
  
V. Sora, Tai, Warners: Yes Master.   
  
Chapture 4  
Find the vampire hideout and rescue there frends because Alexander Have the Reviber that can turn any vampire back to normal and he called Agent Smith Jackson AKA Blade.  
  
Alexander: What today is it.   
  
Smith: It the 14 of Wensday, July.   
  
Alexander: Oh $#%@*   
  
Davis: what wrong.   
  
Alexander: Yaklea, Yakopo, Wakko Walker, Dortea are comming.   
  
Cody: What?   
  
Alexander: We better get there first before the vampires do.   
  
At the Tokyo International Airport the vampires Warners, Tai, And Sora were there first and gret there kids and nanny Yaklea Warner.   
  
Yaklea: Hi Yakko, Wakko, Federica, Aggie, Dot, and Alessandro Warrner how are you doing?  
  
Yakko: Were are fine but now we want to bite you and the kides.  
  
Yaklea: What? are you joking.   
  
Yakko: No get them.   
  
Alexander was racing to the airport at 65 mph but it was too late he saw the Yaklea and the kids were turnd into vampires and he says  
  
Alexander: NOOOOOO!   
  
The Vampires Warners, Tai, Sora heard them and says   
  
V. Tai and Sora: Get them!   
  
Alexander: Let get outer of hear.   
  
Alexander back up and drove his Ford Focus Fast.   
  
Chapture 5  
  
The Ford Focus was driving a 65 mph. and Smith Jackson was puting shotgun sells in the shotgun.   
  
Alexander we need to loses these guys.   
  
Davids: I thought you never run from this.   
  
Smith: He got a ponit.   
  
Alexander: Why I should run I should fight insted.   
  
Alexander Spot the car, the LFA and Digdestins 01 and 02 got out of the car.   
  
Izzy: we ned to slipt up Davis, Kari, Ken and Yolei go one way, Matt, Tk, Cody, and Mimi go another way, Tkato, Rika, Henry, Joe take east section Alexander, Smith, and me take west bound let go.   
  
Alexander(anoyed): hay I incharge her so I should say Let go got that.   
  
Izzy(nevers): Yes sir.   
  
Alexander: Let go.   
  
The first one were Davis, Kari, Ken, and Yolei were walking and davis was happy but Kari was not.   
  
Davis: boy I am happy being with Kari.   
  
Kari(anyoed): Oh boy.   
  
They heard a sound.   
  
Ken: What was that?   
  
Yolei: I don't know?   
  
They saw Tai and Sora   
  
Davis(nevoris): Are you Vampires or our friends   
  
Sora: We are your friends   
  
Tai (eyes are growing): Kari come to your borther.   
  
Kari (in a trance like state): Yes borther.   
  
Davis: Kari Spot.   
  
but V. Sora attacks Davis and bite him now he a vampire and avance on Ken and Yolei.   
  
Now Kari is a vamprie, Tai, and Kari also avanced on ken and yolei.  
  
Ken: Tai don't do this.   
  
Sora: Tai let Kari and Davis bite them and we hold them   
  
Tai: Sure.   
  
Sora: go get them.   
  
V. Kari and V.Davis: Yes Mistres.   
  
Tai, Sora holde Ken, Yolei, Kari and Davis bite them.   
  
Ken and Yolei: Arrrg!   
  
Now they are Vampires   
  
Sora: Now let go help the Vampires Warners   
  
Ken and Yolei: Yes master.   
  
Chapture 6   
  
The second team is Matt, Tk, Cody and Mimi were walking when they see The V. Warners Familey.   
  
Matt: Hay guys what are you doing.   
  
V. Yakko: Oh this get them and hold them.   
  
V. Toonz, V. Federica, V. Wakko, V. Aggie, V. Dot, Alessandro: OK  
  
Matt, Tk, Cody, and Mimi was trying to get out but the Vampires Warners Bite them then V. Sora, V. Tai, V. Kari, V. Davis, V. Ken and V. Yoie just came.   
  
V. Sora: So did you bite them?   
  
V. Warners: Yes Mistres.   
  
V. Sora: Good now I will call my master, Master Jason I got them.   
  
V. Jason: Good now head to the west section the LFA and Izzy are there.   
  
V. Sora: right master, Let go.   
  
V. Digedestins 01, 02 and V. Warners: Yes Mistres.   
  
We see Alexander, Izzy, Nakil, Smith Jackson was trying to find the Vampire strong point but they see the Vampire Jason and rest of the Vampire, the Vampire Warners and Vampire Digedestins 01 and 02   
  
Chapture 7   
Final showdown with the Vampire Master.   
  
V. Jason: HA HA HA! you puney mortal are too late now you Digesdestins 01, 02 exppect Izzy who also be a Vampire and the Vampire Warners will destory you.   
  
Smith: Not so fast you are fortgeing I am a Vampire a good one like Angle they called me Blade.   
  
V. Jason: That name GRRR You the Day walker we got stakes for you.   
  
Alexander: By the powers invested by me from Giles the Wachter I am a new Vampire Slayer.   
  
V. Jason: GRRR That other name I didn't like now you will die.   
  
Nakil: You runne a good rollerball game now perpare to face me ant rollerball combat style.   
  
V. Jason: Now Alex your freinds well get you destory them and bite them.   
  
V. Digestdestens 01, 02 and Vampire Warners: Yes master.   
  
Alexander: Let Do it Lighting Armor Atcvate.  
  
Smith was fighting the 02 Vampires, Alex was fighting the 01 Vampires and Vampires Warner, Nakil was fighting the Vampires with Rollerball style.   
  
Izzy was working on his computer trying how to get the vampire 01, 02 and Warners back to normal.   
  
IzzY: Alexander you must kill the Vampire Master Jason hart.   
  
Alexander: Right.   
  
V. Jazon: Mimi bite Izzy.   
  
V. Mimi: Yes master.   
  
Izzy: What noooo!   
  
It was too late Izzy was a vampire   
  
Alexander: Oh great Jason you are going down Smith and Nakil cover ne.   
  
Smith and Nakil: Right.   
  
His sword is carring up with Lighting Streeks and Jason was charing up with red streeks.   
  
Alexander: Lighting Striker Sword.   
  
V. Jason: Vampire Attack.   
  
but his sword went through V. jason hart and he was goon and the 01, 02 and Warners return to normal.   
  
V. Jason: NOOOO! boom.   
  
Alexander: Hay guys are your all right?   
  
Federica: Oh boy it was over.   
  
Aggie: We are all right.   
  
Tai: boy that was over.   
  
Daivs: Alex you save us.   
  
Naikl: Hay Alex can your team give my team a remacth.  
  
Alexander: Sure The Rollerball commitey just sudecal it two day in Japan.   
  
Naikl: Thanks.   
  
Yakko and Frederica: So what are you going to do?   
  
Warners, O1 and O2: Yea?   
  
Alexander: To host antoher party in japan hay Naikl.   
  
Naikl: Yea?   
  
Alexander: You and your team can come to my team party.   
  
Maikl: Shure.   
  
(The End)   
  
(BGM: Never going to Spot by Rob Zombie)   
  
(Rolling Credets) 


End file.
